


Un lugar al que volver

by Fullbuster, Kaoru_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baloncesto, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_Himura/pseuds/Kaoru_Himura
Summary: Aomine y Kagami mantienen una relación clandestina frente a todo su equipo, pero cuando el entrenador les pilla, decide llamar a Kagami a su despacho amenazándole con expulsar a Aomine si no terminan esa relación que pone en peligro la estabilidad del equipo. Kagami, molesto por la idea, decide terminar la relación, pero abandonar también el equipo aceptando un contrato en EEUU para jugar en la NBA.En los años que pasa en EEUU, Kagami jamás olvidó a Aomine sintiéndose culpable pese a que lo hizo por su futuro, para que nadie le hiciera daño. Ahora regresa al lugar de donde nunca debió marcharse esperando que Aomine pueda entenderle y perdonarle, porque Kagami... quiere iniciar de nuevo lo que una vez dejaron atrás."Un amor que sobrepasará las fronteras del tiempo"
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 3





	Un lugar al que volver

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito por dos autoras: Kaoru Himura y Fullbuster. Esperamos lo disfrutéis.

Los gritos del pabellón se escuchaban por todo el recinto universitario. El chirrido de las zapatillas resbalando por la cancha, el sonido de la pelota al botar contra el suelo y los eufóricos cánticos y alabanzas que las animadoras lanzaban al aire siempre estaban presentes en los partidos más importantes.

La ovación por el fabuloso mate del número cinco fue celebrado por todo lo alto. La banda de música en el último peldaño de las gradas empezó a tocar felicitando al joven jugador, la promesa del baloncesto juvenil sin lugar a dudas. Muchos así consideraban a Aomine Daiki, esa pantera negra que nunca se rendía y luchaba por sus sueños hasta el final. Su pasión... el baloncesto.

Lo que nadie sabía en aquella cancha era que Aomine tenía otra pasión oculta además de su gran amor y devoción por ese deporte, y esa segunda pasión tenía nombre propio, Kagami Taiga, el gran tigre que venía del Seirin directo a jugar en su equipo universitario.

Aomine pasó junto a su compañero y Kagami sonrió tendiéndole el puño, felicitándole por aquel gran mate que sólo Aomine Daiki era capaz de hacer. Ese chico siempre sabía cómo ofrecer un buen espectáculo y todos allí sabían que llegaría lejos. Sin embargo, los ojeadores tan sólo tenían una plaza para la NBA y habían decidido dársela a Kagami Taiga.

Kagami ahora sonreía, fingía que todo estaba bien porque no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a aquella pantera que le habían ofrecido un contrato de cinco años para ir a jugar a la NBA. Todos allí sabían que Aomine era bueno, el mismo Kagami pensaba que era el mejor, sin embargo... los ojeadores tan sólo se quedaron con un dato, el que les interesaba, que una vez Aomine perdió contra el tigre Taiga. Ni siquiera se habían esforzado aquellos ojeadores en volver a ver a Aomine, simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus instintos pensando que Kagami sería mejor para su equipo profesional. Lo único que fue capaz de decirles en aquel momento en que le propusieron ese nuevo reto, fue decir un "necesito pensarlo".

\- Buen tiro – le sonrió Kagami a su compañero.

\- Ya lo sé. El único que puede vencerme soy yo – dijo arrogante Aomine como siempre sacando un ceño fruncido de su compañero.

\- No empieces, Daiki – le dijo Kagami tratando de sonreír – tú y tu tremendo ego siempre por delante. Un día de estos tendré que bajártelo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si me lo bajas en las duchas en unos cinco minutos? Ya sabes que el pequeño "gran Daiki" siempre está dispuesto a meter un mate más – le susurró Aomine al oído sugerentemente al ver que quedaban cuatro minutos con dieciséis segundos para que el árbitro pitase el final del partido.

\- Hecho.

Kagami dejó que Aomine siguiera corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la cancha, sin embargo, Aomine al pasar por detrás, tocó ligeramente con su mano el hombro de Kagami. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para el entrenador, que ya hacía tiempo que tenía la mosca tras la oreja creyendo que entre esos dos... ocurría algo más que una amistad mezclada con cierta rivalidad.

Para el entrenador, no había nada peor que el romance entre compañeros. Ya había vivido un par en los años que llevaba entrenando, y esos sentimientos les habían hecho perder partidos clave en más de una ocasión. El drama cuando rompían, cuando uno de ellos se lesionaba, lo mal que jugaban a veces sólo por quedarse absortos mirando al chico al que amaban... Estaba decidido a no permitir más romances en su equipo y sus normas las había dejado muy claras cuando todos llegaron a su equipo. Aun así, parecían querer desafiarle pero no era idiota. Podía distinguir esas miraditas que se lanzaban, esos sutiles toques con los que se decían todo lo que las palabras no podían decir.

Hasta ahora, no podía demostrar que tuvieran algo, habían sido muy cuidadosos pero el tiempo, las ganas y la experiencia le decían que pronto cometerían algún error. Habían estado años saliendo si su impresión era correcta, pronto deberían empezar a pensar que no les pillarían, bajarían la guardia y él estaría allí para pillarles.

Kagami miró con cierta dulzura a ese chico que se marchaba corriendo hacia su canasta. Había estado todo el partido preocupado por él pese a tratar de disimularlo. Ahora, tan sólo podía mirar el marcador y ese maldito reloj del cual deseaba que marcase pronto la finalización del partido.

La pelota se puso de nuevo en movimiento y fue Aomine quien consiguió robarla con su velocidad. Dribló a dos rivales frente a la canasta rival y pasó la pelota por su espalda en dirección a un desmarcado Kagami dispuesto a dar el salto en cuanto sus dedos alcanzasen aquella pelota. Ni siquiera lo dudó, saltó tan alto como pudo sobrepasando al jugador contrario y encestando la pelota con fuerza en el aro. No fue hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme nuevamente cuando vio a Aomine en el suelo quejándose por el dolor.

Aquello le hizo paralizarse unos segundos. Había estado todo el partido cubriéndole los golpes, sabía que su rodilla no estaba bien, aquel esguince seguía presente pero el muy terco quería jugar. Observó a uno de los jugadores del otro equipo con una ligera sonrisa, seguramente Aomine había visto su intención de golpearle y por eso había pasado la pelota. Apretó los puños tratando de calmarse, aunque le era difícil. Al final, decidió acercarse hacia Aomine dándole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

\- Gracias – comentó Aomine agarrando su mano.

\- Eres idiota – le dijo Kagami sacando una sonrisa por parte del moreno – te dije que no debías jugar este partido.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Aomine – ha sido sólo un golpe sin importancia.

\- Sabes que eres el mejor, pero no servirá de nada serlo si una lesión te aparta del juego. Así que deja de hacerte el terco y vete al banquillo de una maldita vez. No puedo estar recibiendo los golpes por ti – le sonrió Kagami.

\- Vale – aceptó un poco a regañadientes Aomine – me iré al vestuario los últimos dos minutos. ¿Contento?

Kagami pidió tiempo muerto para sacar a Aomine del campo y que entrase otro jugador a sustituirle, aun así, no pudo evitar la tonta sonrisa cuando Aomine le susurró con cierto toque de perversión que le esperaba en las duchas.

El público seguía tan animado como de costumbre pese a que Aomine se marchase unos minutos antes. Para el que no pasaba desapercibida aquella situación, era para el entrenador, que veía en la mirada de Kagami esa cierta preocupación que otras veces había visto en otros jugadores. Estaba claro que entre esos dos ocurría algo que habían estado ocultando muy bien durante esos últimos años, era posible que hubieran llegado ya a su equipo envueltos en esa relación clandestina que debían mantener.

Aomine entró en el solitario vestuario sin dejar de escuchar los gritos de la grada. Era la primera vez que se marchaba antes de un partido y no le gustaba la sensación. Él nunca se había detenido a pensar en alguna de sus debilidades, siempre pensó que era simplemente perfecto y si algo no le salía bien, fingía tener la situación bajo control. Nunca habría abandonado un partido, pero debía asumir que tenía una gran debilidad y se llamaba Kagami Taiga. Era cierto que había recibido golpes durante todo el partido, golpes que no eran para ese pelirrojo, iban a por él, querían detenerle a él, pero Kagami se había estado metiendo en medio una y otra vez para cubrirle por la preocupación de aquel mísero esguince de rodilla. Al final decidió salir del campo únicamente para que Kagami dejase de preocuparse.

Sonrió y es que jamás esperó hacer cosas así simplemente por amor, por ese sentimiento que no podía evitar tener por su compañero. Desde aquel partido en que Kagami le derrotó, todo había cambiado entre ellos llegando a esto, a esa relación clandestina que ocultaban a todos. Habían mentido a todo el mundo. A sus amigos, a sus compañeros de equipo, a sus entrenadores... habían firmado el contrato universitario exponiendo que no tenían ningún romance cuando era una vil mentira. Estaban en un buen lío y ahora sólo les quedaba una cosa por hacer... seguir adelante sosteniendo toda aquella mentira que habían creado a su alrededor.

Suspiró mientras abría la cremallera de la bolsa de deporte y buscaba en su interior una toalla. Se desvistió con rapidez y tras enrollarse la toalla a su cintura, se fue hacia una de las duchas del final. Entró en ella corriendo la cortina mientras se quitaba la toalla para colgarla del pasador, indicando que esa ducha ya estaba ocupada.

Abrió el grifo del agua esperando a que saliera caliente, comprobando al meter la mano la temperatura que iba saliendo. En cuanto empezó a salir caliente, se metió bajo el grifo dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. El ruido de los eufóricos gritos de sus compañeros al entrar tras el partido se hizo presente enseguida, pero él sólo esperaba a una persona, al número diez, a Kagami Taiga.

Pese a escuchar las bromas de los compañeros y esa felicidad que desbordaban por haber ganado el partido, tan sólo consiguió sonreír cuando sintió los brazos de Kagami rodear su cintura mientras sus labios se posaban en aquel sensual cuello del moreno. Aomine movió su brazo hacia atrás hasta que sus dedos agarraron la nuca del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué tal tu pierna? – le preguntó Kagami.

\- No me duele si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

\- Sabes que no deberías estar aquí. Podrían pillarnos.

\- Eres tú el que me ha invitado, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé... pero aun así me preocupa. Si nos pillan, nos expulsarán del equipo.

\- Yo jamás dejaría que te expulsasen del equipo – le confirmó Kagami.

Sabía mejor que nadie el gran futuro que le esperaba a Aomine en el baloncesto. Quizá no le hubieran ofrecido a él la posibilidad de jugar en la NBA, pero aun así, en algún momento iba a llegar, Kagami estaba convencido de ello, porque no había conocido a nadie con el estilo y la pasión de Aomine por aquel deporte.

Aomine se giró encarando finalmente a ese chico pelirrojo que se había metido hasta vestido con ese sudoroso equipamiento. Agarró con fuerza la camiseta con el número diez y le acercó hacia él besándole con pasión.

\- Tendrías que salir de aquí – le dijo Aomine con una gran sonrisa – no es conveniente que alguien nos vea.

\- Es difícil alejarme de ti – le sonrió esta vez Kagami rozando la punta de su nariz con la del moreno.

\- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? – le preguntó.

\- En la mía. No quiero volver a probar ni uno más de tus platos. No sé cómo consigues carbonizar unos simples macarrones pero dejarlos crudos por dentro – empezó a reírse Kagami haciendo sonreír aún más a Aomine.

\- No te metas con mi estilo de cocina.

\- ¿Estilo de cocina? Yo más bien diría que los alimentos desean escapar de tus manos.

\- De acuerdo, cocina tú – dijo Aomine haciendo un ligero puchero y dándole la espalda a Kagami para seguir duchándose.

Pese a hacerse el molesto frente a su pareja, en el fondo no podía dejar de sonreír. Era cierto que su cocina era realmente mala, nunca se había molestado en aprender a cocinar nada decente y, sin embargo, a Kagami se le daba estupendamente. También era cierto que una sola vez que le había invitado a comer había sido suficiente para que Kagami decidiera que él cocinaría siempre. No quería volver a probar ni un bocado de aquella horrible cocina de Aomine.

La cortina se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a Aomine quien no pudo evitar mirar con preocupación hacia el rostro enojado de su entrenador. Por un momento, sintió que hasta ahí podía haber llegado su mentira, pero al ver que Kagami ya no estaba a su lado en aquella ducha, se tranquilizó de inmediato. Esa vez había estado cerca. Sabía que debía haber contestado algo borde a su entrenador por aquella intromisión pero... su corazón iba a mil por hora creyendo que habían pillado a Kagami con él, su cerebro se negó a pensar en algo que decirle a su entrenador.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, entrenador? – preguntó Aomine al final tratando de salir de su asombro.

\- No – dijo algo desilusionado como si pensase que encontraría algo más de lo que realmente había en esa ducha – sólo quería saber cómo estaba tu rodilla.

\- Mejor – dijo Aomine con una sonrisa – gracias por preguntar. ¿Puede....?

\- Oh... sí, ya cierro – dijo el entrenador cerrando la cortina otra vez.

Aomine abrió ligeramente la cortina y miró hacia la ducha de enfrente, allí estaba Kagami con la persiana abierta, aún con la camiseta del partido y el pantalón, tocando el agua con la mano esperando a que se calentase. Kagami al ver la cara asustada de Aomine, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo indicándole que todo estaba bien.

No volvieron a acercarse el resto del día y cuando salieron del pabellón ya arreglados con su ropa de calle, cada uno se marchó por su dirección. Kagami tenía aparcado el coche en el estacionamiento frente a la puerta de la facultad mientras Aomine había venido en moto por tener más movilidad allí en Tokyo. Tan sólo se lanzaron una última mirada antes de que Aomine se pusiera el casco arrancando la moto y de que Kagami entrase al coche para ir a su casa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos podía sospechar era de aquel par de ojos que miraban desde la ventana de la oficina. El entrenador se olía algo y no pararía hasta descubrir qué era lo que tramaban esos dos.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que tienen algo? – preguntó su ayudante sentado frente a la mesa.

\- Por supuesto. Llevo muchos años como entrenador, he visto a todo tipo de personas y esos dos... son muy sospechosos.

\- Yo creo que son incompatibles. Siempre están discutiendo y retándose a cosas absurdas.

\- Por eso mismo pienso que hay algo más. Pero acabaré descubriéndolo y habrá consecuencias.

\- ¿Piensas expulsarlos si descubres que tienen algo? No creo que sea conveniente, son los mejores del equipo.

\- Si tengo que expulsar a alguien, seguramente sería a Aomine.

\- ¿Por qué? Es el mejor, la estrella del equipo.

\- Pero está lesionado y esta temporada no hará mucho hasta que se recupere. Podría ser un buen susto para ambos y que se dieran cuenta de que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

El ayudante no quiso decir nada más pese a no estar de acuerdo con la decisión. Era cierto que Aomine había estado teniendo algunos dolores en la rodilla últimamente, pero seguía siendo el mejor del equipo. Echarle sólo le causaría problemas al equipo, más de los que causaría esa supuesta e hipotética relación de la que nadie sabía nada.

Aomine pasó por casa a recoger un par de cosas y dejar su bolsa de deporte. Aún le dolía un poco la pierna, pero ver la soledad y oscuridad que reinaba en su hogar tan sólo le hizo decidir con mayor ímpetu que deseaba ir a casa de Kagami. Al menos con él no se sentía solo. Buscó en los armarios de la cocina alguna botella de vino. En su casa no se solía beber alcohol, pero sabía que su padre algunas veces guardaba alguna elegante botella que le regalaban sus clientes. Al fondo de uno de los armarios, encontró una de las polvorientas botellas de buen vino. Cogió una de las botellas y la limpió con un trapo para quitarle la acumulación de polvo. Tras ello, la guardó en la mochila y volvió a coger las llaves de la moto para ir a la casa de Kagami.

Kagami estaba terminando de cortar unas verduras en la tabla de cocina cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Era imposible que fuera Aomine. Miró su reloj para ver la hora y sonrió, Aomine sabía de sobra que la cena no estaría lista hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, una que se le borró cuando Aomine entró dándole con cierta violencia la botella de vino y abalanzándose sobre él besándole con pasión. Kagami no pudo hacer otra cosa que sostener bien la botella de vino evitando que se cayese y pudiera romperse mientras Aomine deslizaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de un impotente Kagami, quien no podía hacer más que sonreír.

\- Aún no hemos cenado – le dijo Kagami entre risas con la botella en la mano notando cómo Aomine levantaba la camiseta con rapidez.

\- Ya sabes que a mí me gusta empezar por el postre.

\- Lo que yo creo es que esa ducha tenía que haber sido con agua fría – le sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar? – preguntó Aomine divertido metiendo las manos bajo el pantalón tocando el miembro de Kagami.

\- Claro. Me encantará que me ayudes.

Kagami besó con pasión a su chico antes de coger una de sus nalgas y conducirle consigo hacia la encimera de la cocina. Dejó la botella en la mesa y subió a Aomine hasta sentarle en la encimera. Todas las verduras estaban a medio cortar en la tabla, pero Kagami pasó de ellas para sacar de un mueble un par de copas y servir el vino. Aomine al ver aquello, sonrió y tomó la copa que Kagami le ofrecía ya a medio llenar de aquel caro vino dando un sorbo.

\- ¿Le has robado el vino a tu padre? – preguntó Kagami tras probarlo – parece caro.

\- Lo guardaba para una situación especial. Creo que hoy era la noche perfecta.

\- Vaya. Siento desilusionarte... pero, tenía una cita esta noche – susurró Kagami haciendo sonreír a Aomine.

\- ¿Más atractivo que yo?

\- Un morenazo increíble – le comentó Kagami entre sonrisas antes de dar otro sorbo al vino – estaba preparando un delicioso plato para una cena romántica.

\- ¿Qué estabas preparando?

\- Curry.

\- ¿Con tu salsa especial?

\- Ésa – le guiñó un ojo – pero al parecer... tú te has adelantado a mi cita.

\- Idiota – le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa golpeándole el hombro – sabes que me encanta esa comida.

\- Sabes que me encanta cuando te adelantas a la hora de la cita.

La mano libre de Kagami pasó tras la cintura de Aomine acercándole hacia él para besarle con mayor pasión, obligando al moreno a dejar su copa en la encimera. Él nunca había sido un chico de los que se dejasen dominar, jamás lo haría y ese día no era una excepción. Bajó de la encima empotrando con fuerza la espalda de Kagami contra la pared del fondo, haciéndose dueño de sus labios, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta y el delantal de un pelirrojo que sonreía ante la posesión y dominancia que siempre tenía ese moreno. Por él, era capaz de cualquier cosa y le excitaba mucho cuando se ponía en ese plan.

\- ¿Piensas hacerme tuyo en la cocina? – preguntó Kagami con una gran sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto. Te haré mío en todos y cada uno de los lugares de esta casa. Por cierto... te he traído un regalito y me gustaría que lo vieras antes de seguir.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kagami sonriendo - ¿Y qué es?

Prácticamente, Kagami apartó de su lado a un sonriente Aomine para ir hacia la mochila del moreno. Abrió la cremallera y encontró una pequeña bolsa que se resbalaba entre sus nerviosos dedos. Siempre le habían gustado los regalos de Daiki, solían ser pervertidos y divertidos.

\- No es gran cosa, pero cuando pasé por la tienda y lo vi, pensé en ti de inmediato.

Abrió la bolsa finalmente sacando un pequeño tanga con la cabeza de un tigre dibujada al frente. Kagami empezó a reírse. Ni siquiera sabía quién empezó a llamarle "el tigre Taiga", tampoco sabía cómo empezó aquello, pero era obvio que había sido trascendente.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? Aparte de ponérmelo...

\- Esperaba ver el salto del tigre – comentó Aomine sonriendo con perversión, haciendo sonreír también a Kagami.

\- Te recuerdo que la última vez que hice el famoso "salto del tigre" se nos cayó el cuadro del cabecero de la cama encima.

\- Por eso me gusta tanto ese salto. Vamos... hazlo por mí. Te he traído un buen vino y al "Gran Daiki" – dijo señalándose la entrepierna.

\- Voy a ponérmelo – dijo al final con un leve sonrojo – ahora salgo, ponte cómodo.

En cuanto Daiki vio cómo Kagami se metía hacia el cuarto de baño, no esperó dos veces para cumplir su petición. Empezó a quitarse el pantalón y con las prisas, tropezó hasta dos veces con él tratando de sacar las piernas, cayendo al suelo y revolcándose por él tratando de apartar aquella molesta prenda. Miró por todos lados dónde podría esperarle, el sofá lo tenía ya muy visto, así que se le ocurrió otra cosa. Corrió por la casa con su tanga de pantera, algo que sorprendería a Kagami cuando saliera, y lanzó su camiseta al suelo mientras buscaba en la nevera un bote de nata montada, seguro que Kagami tenía que tener alguno.

Al encontrarlo, volvió a correr buscando una posición sexy para cuando ese pelirrojo saliera. Se puso en mitad del salón con sus manos indicando aquel excitado miembro, hasta intentó ponerse en pose egipcia, pero ninguna le convencía, al final, sus ojos vieron el gran mueble de la entrada. Decidió que podría ser el plato del postre y ante aquella idea, una sonrisa se le escapó. Apartó todo lo que estaba encima, subiéndose a él para tumbarse mientras se ponía un poco de nata rodeando los pezones. Aguantó el quejido por lo fría que estaba la nata pero todo tuvo su recompensa cuando Kagami salió con los ojos fijos en su tanga hablando con él y preguntando cómo le quedaba, claro... que se quedó mudo de la impresión cuando elevó la vista y vio aquellos dos círculos blancos en los pezones de Aomine, con él tumbado sugerentemente encima del mueble y con ese tanga de pantera.

\- Oh, por dios... - susurró Kagami con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Espero que te guste la nata.

\- Me encanta la nata – le dijo Kagami acercándose a él y recogiendo con su lengua aquel manjar.

Aomine trató de evitar los gemidos al sentir aquella ávida lengua recorrer sus pezones, succionando toda la nata hasta dejarle completamente limpio. Los dos se besaron con pasión mientras Kagami permanecía allí de pie, entre las fuertes piernas de un Aomine sentado en su caro mueble, ése que su padre había traído de Egipto y al que tanto cariño tenía.

\- Dame eso – le dijo Kagami quitándole de la mano el bote de nata – creo que el "Gran Daiki" quiere unos mimos – aclaró bajándole aquel sugerente tanga de pantera y colocando nata por toda la base de su miembro.

\- ¿Sólo en la base? – preguntó Daiki.

\- Cállate, eres mi comida, la comida no habla – le dijo Kagami sonriendo.

Aomine sonrió ante aquello, Kagami tampoco era de los que se dejaban dominar y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Es lo que convertía el sexo normal en algo mucho más placentero, en algo salvaje y explosivo. Le dejó hacer, viendo cómo lamía con perversión la punta de su miembro e iba bajando lentamente en busca de la nata. Fue entonces cuando entendió lo que estaba haciendo, quería meterse el miembro en su boca y llegar a la nata. No creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero para su sorpresa, empezó a succionar la nata.

\- Dios... eres un tragón – le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa.

Kagami dio un leve mordisco a su miembro, consiguiendo que Aomine se callase al instante soltando tan sólo un gemido por la impresión, obligándole a agarrar sus dedos con fuerza a aquel pelirrojo cabello que tanto le gustaba. El juego de Kagami con su lengua, con sus mordiscos y la succión, consiguió arrancar del fondo de la garganta de Aomine los más placenteros y sensuales jadeos.

Harto de estar siendo sometido por aquel tigre, Aomine tiró de sus cabellos hacía atrás apartándole de su miembro.

\- Ya está bien, ahora me toca a mí.

Se bajó del mueble con elegancia y subió a Kagami en él colocando un poco de nata en la punta del miembro del pelirrojo, jugando a recoger todo con su lengua, sacando el máximo placer de un Kagami que recostaba su espalda contra la pared del fondo dejando que su chico hiciera lo que quisiera, disfrutando de aquella excitación. Aomine siempre era lento en sus movimientos y eso era una verdadera tortura, porque extendía su placer, deseaba que le hiciera suyo pero Aomine, sabiéndolo, retrasaba intencionadamente el momento para excitarlo e impacientarle más. El mismo Kagami lamió sus dedos y los llevó hasta su entrada al ver que Aomine no pensaba hacerlo aún.

\- ¿Qué haces? No te he dado permiso para eso.

\- Vamos, Aomine... mira cómo estoy, necesito tenerte.

Aquellas palabras siempre conseguían sacar la mayor de las sonrisas en Aomine, sentirse útil, necesitado y deseado era lo máximo para su, ya de por sí, increíble ego. Daiki dejó al final que Kagami introdujera sus dedos, observando con detenimiento cómo lo hacía, cómo gemía por la intromisión hasta que el mismo Daiki decidió ayudarle metiendo también uno de sus dedos junto al de Kagami.

Todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó de inmediato, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y el placer se intensificó. Morderse el labio evitando gemir más alto de lo que ya lo hacía sólo consiguió excitar aún más a ese moreno que devoró sus labios con fuerza obligándole a gemir en su boca, tragándose todos aquellos sonidos que emanaban de su novio. Aomine sacó sus dedos de él y cogió la muñeca de Kagami para indicarle que la apartase, porque pensaba hacerle suyo en ese mismo mueble.

Con fuerza, cogió las piernas de Kagami apoyándolas en sus hombros, arrastrando el trasero de su chico hasta el límite del mueble en el que estaba sentado y empezó a entrar en él con suavidad. Aomine aprovechó aquel momento para hundir su rostro en el cuello de Kagami, mientras éste cogía con fuerza su nuca y le impulsaba aún más en su cuello, dejándole escuchar sus gritos junto a su oído, excitándole e incitándole a que cogiera cada vez más velocidad, susurrándole al oído cuándo lo deseaba, cuánto le necesitaba.

Tan sólo el ruido del mueble golpeando con fuerza contra la pared era audible en la casa. Mezclándose con los gritos y los jadeos de los dos excitados chicos que disfrutaban el momento encima de aquel preciado mueble para el gran empresario y rico padre de Kagami. Con el último de los gemidos, Kagami se dejó ir, agarrándose con fuerza al cuello de Aomine y dejando escapar toda su esencia entre ambos cuerpos, viendo cómo resbalaba aquel líquido por los abdominales y el pectoral del moreno, pero Aomine no se detuvo, continuó un par de minutos más hasta que él llegó a su clímax.

\- ¡Dios! Nunca me cansaré de ti – le susurró Kagami dejándose caer en el mueble - ¿Cuántos muebles faltan por estrenar?

\- Quiero hacerlo encima de la lavadora – le dijo Aomine dejándose caer levemente sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kagami.

\- ¿Encendida o apagada?

\- Encendida – sonrió – debe ser emocionante cuando empiece a vibrar.

\- Eres un pervertido – sonrió Kagami pensando en la ropa sucia que tenía – creo que tengo que ponerla mañana – acabó aceptando y sacando la mayor de las sonrisas en Aomine.

Aquella noche cenaron tarde, pero no les importó. Lo que ninguno de los dos podía suponer era que aquella noche marcaría un inicio y un final en la rutina de sus vidas. Aquellos dos jóvenes universitarios se enfrentarían a la vida desde aquel preciso momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagami se negaba a abrir los ojos. Sabía que debía ser temprano, pero, aun así, su mano se movió entre las sábanas hasta tocar una fuerte pierna que apresaba su cintura contra un caliente y fuerte pecho. Tan sólo abrió un ojo para ver a Aomine agarrándole con posesión, aquello le hizo sonreír porque ese moreno siempre era así con sus cosas.

Estaba cansado, pero comprendía perfectamente el motivo, Aomine había querido hacerle suyo por toda la casa y ahora el que no podía ni moverse era él mientras ese moreno dormía plácidamente a su lado con cara de ángel, con ese rostro tan típico en los niños cuando intentan hacerte creer que no han hecho nada malo. Kagami acarició el cabello de Aomine deslizando finalmente sus dedos por su rostro.

\- Te amo – le susurró pese a que Aomine seguía dormido sin enterarse.

Quería quedarse toda la mañana en aquella cama, viendo a ese chico de piel morena abrazarse a él tapado únicamente medio trasero con la sábana blanca. Ver aquella sábana tan sólo creaba una imagen en la cabeza del pelirrojo, deslizarla sobre aquella bronceada piel para verle mejor. Iba a hacerlo cuando escuchó el vibrar de su teléfono. Eso le sorprendió, primero, porque era muy temprano y, segundo, porque esperó ver el número de los ojeadores, pero era el de su entrenador. ¡Ni siquiera le había contado a Aomine nada sobre la NBA! Seguramente por él, la rechazaría. No quería separarse de ese moreno que le había cambiado la vida, aun así, quería hablarlo con él y anoche entre tanto erotismo, se le olvidó hacerlo.

Su entrenador pidió verle en el despacho del pabellón y aunque era muy sospechoso todo aquello, no tuvo más remedio que ir. Se levantó desnudo dejando a Aomine dormir más rato. Sólo le habían convocado a él así que sería una pérdida de tiempo molestar a su chico por una tontería. Prefería que recargase fuerzas para una segunda tanda de sexo salvaje cuando regresase. Ya de paso, le contaría lo de la NBA.

Preparó el desayuno y le dejó la bandeja en la mesilla para cuando despertase. Tras aquello, se duchó con rapidez y se cambió a la ropa de deporte para ir al pabellón. No tenía en mente de qué podía ser de lo que quería hablarle el entrenador tan urgentemente, pero allí iba él, un domingo por la mañana en el que su único deseo era pasarlo con Aomine y no con su entrenador.

El aparcamiento parecía exclusivo para él, tan sólo estaba allí el coche del entrenador así que tuvo fácil encontrar un hueco. Entró por el pabellón en dirección a los vestuarios y de allí buscó la puerta de la oficina del entrenador. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces con los nudillos hasta que recibió la ronca voz de aquel hombre invitándole a pasar.

Entró con una sonrisa, aunque se le heló en la boca al ver extendidas sobre la mesa unas sugerente y para nada discretas fotografías suyas siendo penetrado con fuerza por su compañero de equipo. Cerró los ojos un segundo tratando de centrarse en qué responder, aunque no había mucho con lo que defenderse de aquellas acusaciones, estaba muy claro que había tenido sexo con Aomine, su única salida era achacar pruebas ilegales.

\- No tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida privada y mucho menos a ir por ahí espiándonos.

\- Debiste cerrar las persianas. Yo no espiaba. Pasaba por allí y tenías todas las ventanas abiertas. Cualquiera pudo veros.

\- Vive al otro lado de la ciudad y yo vivo en un barrio residencial. Todos me conocen así que usted no debería haber estado en mi barrio. Se le llama acoso y puedo denunciarle.

\- Sí, podrías denunciarme y seguramente me quitarían del puesto, pero en ese proceso de investigación, yo aún podría echaros del equipo.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó Kagami molesto.

\- Felicitaros, nadie había conseguido engañarme durante dos malditos años como lo habéis hecho vosotros. Sabíais perfectamente las normas para jugar.

\- Ya teníamos una relación antes de venir y nadie se enteró. No veo el problema. Aomine no ha bajado su rendimiento y yo tampoco.

\- Ya... hasta que tengáis alguna discusión y repercuta en mi equipo. No puedo permitir algo así.

\- Me está pidiendo.... ¿que rompa con él?

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy ordenando.

\- Si rompo con él, le hundiré, me hundiré yo también y entonces sí repercutirá a nuestro juego.

\- Las normas son muy claras. Nada de relaciones entre compañeros. Así es como yo lo veo. Puedes romper con él y quedaros los dos en este equipo o puedes mantener la relación, pero el futuro de Aomine se esfuma. Sabes que tiene un gran futuro por delante en el baloncesto, pero yo le echaré del equipo, nadie querrá contratarle en sus equipos si corren rumores sobre él.

\- Me estás chantajeando.

\- El futuro de Aomine está en tus manos. Rompe con él y todo estará solucionado. Tú eres el único que puede salvarle ahora mismo según la decisión que tomes.

Kagami miró en las manos del entrenador la hoja de expulsión para su novio. Era cierto que no podía romper con él, les destrozaría a los dos, pero tampoco podía dejar que arruinaran su brillante futuro por su culpa. Él aún tenía la NBA, pero Aomine... necesitaba que esos ojeadores le vieran destacar y lo harían, algún día le descubrirían. Tomó una decisión, seguramente no la mejor de todas, pero se mentalizó que lo hacía por la persona a la que más amaba.

\- Romperé con él. Ya puede apartar de mí esa hoja de expulsión – le dijo Kagami enfadado.

El entrenador con una gran sonrisa, rompió la hoja frente a él tirándola a la papelera. Era increíble que le hubieran chantajeado a él, pero era por el futuro de Aomine. No podía estar cerca de él los años que quedaban de universidad o sería su perdición, tenía que alejarse de Aomine. Encontró la forma de hacerlo y a la vez, de molestar y destruir parte del plan de su entrenador.

\- Pero... yo abandono el equipo – le dijo Kagami desde la puerta sin girar a mirarle.

\- No seas crío, Kagami. Necesitas este equipo para que te descubran los ojeadores.

\- En eso te equivocas. Prestabas demasiada atención a una relación que no te hacía daño y no te percataste de que intentaban quitarte a uno de tus jugadores – sonrió Kagami – hace unos días me ofrecieron un contrato para jugar en la NBA – dijo asombrando a su entrenador.

\- No estarás hablando en serio, no puedes dejar al equipo tirado, no puedes dejarme a mí tirado.

\- Aomine encontrará un buen equipo – le dijo un entristecido Kagami – y cuando todo esto pase, volveré a por él, porque ni usted ni nadie va a impedirme que esté con él. Le suplicaré una y un millón de veces su perdón si es necesario, pero esté seguro de que volveré con él y que brillará con luz propia en el baloncesto. Estoy convencido de que no tardarán en ficharle para jugar en un buen equipo. Es un diamante en bruto.

Kagami salió del despacho sin dejarle opción a replicar y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento. Una vez allí, fue hasta su coche y abrió la puerta del conductor sentándose en el interior. Dejó las manos en el volante y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas descorazonado. Pensaba en lo feliz que estaba hacía tan sólo una hora antes, tumbado en la cama con Aomine a su lado y ahora... no volvería a disfrutar de algo semejante, no podría compartir ese tipo de momentos increíbles con el hombre que amaba desde ese instante, sólo por culpa de su entrenador que estaba empeñado en ver un problema donde no lo había.

Habían estado juntos desde antes de entrar en la universidad, habían jugado como rivales y como compañeros con anterioridad y sabían mantener la compostura y ser profesionales pese a la preocupación que podían llegar a sentir en determinadas ocasiones sobre la cancha. Como muestra, esos dos años sin que nadie en el equipo siquiera sospechara, sin dar problemas durante algún partido como para que alguien pudiera averiguar lo que ocurría entre ellos, ni siquiera su propio entrenador se habría enterado si no se hubiese dedicado a espiarle en su propia casa. ¡Si es que ni sus amigos se imaginaban que eran pareja!

Kagami no quería dejar al amor de su vida, pero... debía hacerlo por él, para que no le echaran del equipo y tuviera su gran oportunidad, aunque jamás se lo diría. Se sentía destrozado, no sabía ni siquiera cómo terminar esa increíble relación que mantenían, no sabía qué decirle o qué excusa ponerle sin hacerle más daño del que ya iba a sufrir, ni levantar sospechas sobre la verdadera razón que había tras esa ruptura. Estaban demasiado bien como para decirle que ya no le amaba, que sus sentimientos por él se habían enfriado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se dio un buen susto cuando escuchó su móvil sonar. Por un instante, se quedó petrificado en el sitio incapaz de mirar quién le llamaba porque temía que fuera Aomine llamándole para saber dónde se había metido en lugar de estar en la cama con él, y no se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a él en ese momento. Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería contestar para no preocupar innecesariamente a su todavía novio, pero cuando miró la pantalla del teléfono, vio que se trataba de los ojeadores. Seguramente se ponían en contacto con él para que les diera una respuesta definitiva. Descolgó el teléfono pensando en que unas horas antes tenía claro que declinaría la oferta, pero ahora debía darles una respuesta totalmente diferente.

Tras terminar la llamada que iba a cambiar por completo su vida, según él... para peor porque iba a perder a Aomine, arrancó el coche y condujo hasta su casa. Era hora de enfrentar a Aomine y romper con él. Mientras conducía, siguió pensando qué le diría y al final, concluyó que lo mejor era contarle la verdad, o al menos parte de ella. Le contaría que le habían ofrecido un contrato de cinco años en un equipo de la NBA y que lo había aceptado.

Al llegar a casa, aparcó el coche y caminó hacia la entrada a paso lento. Kagami sentía que, con cada pisada, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido debido a los nervios, pero a la vez, sentía que se ahogaba debido a las desgarradoras punzadas que se clavaban en él. Tuvo que detenerse frente a la puerta para poder tranquilizarse y reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad, ya que la necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se limpió una traicionera lágrima que se le había escapado y escondió todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía tras una máscara de entusiasmo.

Aomine giró la cabeza en dirección al pasillo cuando escuchó unas llaves abrir la cerradura de la entrada y se asomó esperando que su novio apareciera por la puerta de la cocina, lo cual hizo un par de minutos después.

\- Más te vale tener una buena excusa para haberme dejado sin sexo matinal. Cierta parte de mi cuerpo se ha despertado con mucha energía esta mañana y no tenía ese trasero para quemarla – bromeó con una sonrisa juguetona cuando terminó de masticar un bocado del desayuno que Kagami le había dejado.

\- La tengo – esquivó su juego fingiendo estar emocionado. No podía seguirle la corriente si estaba a punto de dejarle – Se trata de una increíble noticia que sólo podía llegar a pasarme a mí – presumió.

\- Deja de hacerte el interesante y suéltalo ya.

\- Voy a volver a Estados Unidos para jugar en la NBA durante cinco años – le contó de golpe.

Aomine se quedó mudo de la impresión, le había pillado por sorpresa y no era capaz de asimilar aún la bomba que le acababa de soltar el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te vas así? ¿Sin más? – murmuró aún confuso.

Ese momento de confusión fue aprovechado por Kagami para seguir con su discurso sabiendo que le haría daño a la persona frente a él.

\- Unos ojeadores me lo propusieron hace unos días, aunque en ese momento no era nada oficial porque quise mejorar algunas condiciones, y hasta que no me confirmaran que las incluirían en el acuerdo, no era definitivo. Pero esta mañana me han llamado para quedar y contarme que todo estaba arreglado, así que he firmado el contrato hace unos minutos – mintió con desfachatez y despreocupación sintiendo cómo algo se rompía dentro de él al ver que la cara de confusión de Aomine pasaba a una de dolor con cada palabra.

\- ¿Y no te molestaste ni en contármelo antes de aceptar o en discutirlo conmigo como se supone que hacen las parejas, cuando se trata de algo que nos afecta a los dos? – le reprochó enfadado.

Kagami tuvo el impulso de llamarle por su nombre y tratar de calmarle, pero se refrenó a tiempo. No se merecía llamarle con tanta confianza en ese momento.

\- Es una gran oportunidad que sólo se da una vez en la vida, no podía dejarla pasar – le contestó con un tono que le expresaba que no entendía por qué se enfadaba tanto.

\- Lo es, pero, ¿qué pasa conmigo? – le recriminó cabreado - ¿Acaso me has tenido en cuenta en tus grandes planes? ¿Has pensado siquiera en mí, en nuestra relación?

\- Lo he hecho. Son cinco años y la distancia... - dejó la frase en el aire en una clara indirecta de su intención.

Aomine le miró perplejo por unos segundos al entender que no quería seguir con su relación.

\- Esto es increíble – se rió con incredulidad - Ya veo lo mucho que ha significado lo nuestro para ti cuando a la primera de cambio, me das la patada sin ningún remordimiento. Eres un cabrón egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo.

Kagami no se lo negó, sino que se mantuvo en silencio como si le estuviera dando la razón, como si le confirmara que no le importaba nada. Creía que lo mejor era dejar que Aomine pensara lo peor de él, que le odiase para que le fuese más fácil olvidarse de él y ayudarle a superar la ruptura, pero sobre todo, para que pudiera brillar plenamente sin que nadie le robase su intensa luz. Sólo esperaba que todo ese sacrificio valiera la pena y su entrenador no obstaculizase de alguna otra manera la prometedora carrera del hombre al que siempre amaría por encima de cualquier persona.

\- Si tus grandes planes incluían usarme para satisfacer tus instintos más bajos hasta que te largases, ya puedes ir buscándote a otro idiota, porque yo tengo mi orgullo y no voy a dejar que me utilices como si sólo fuese tu juguete sexual – le dijo con la voz cargada de rabia e indignación.

Cogió la americana que dejó colgada la noche anterior en el respaldo de una de las sillas, echó un último vistazo al que creía que era el amor de su vida, con el que pensaba que la compartiría para siempre, y comenzó a alejarse mientras se la colocaba. Kagami agachó la mirada entristecido cuando el que consideraba su otra mitad le dio la espalda, pero dirigió su vista hacia él cuando notó que se detenía al alcanzar la puerta.

\- Si me lo hubieses pedido, me habría marchado contigo. Tú eras mi vida... y lo habría dejado todo por ti – murmuró dolido y decepcionado sin darse la vuelta.

Kagami le vio desaparecer por el pasillo tras escuchar las que serían las últimas palabras que oiría de su parte en mucho tiempo. El sonido de la puerta de su casa cerrándose con fuerza le indicó que Aomine había salido de su vida para siempre.

Una semana más tarde, Kagami se marchó de su casa ahora vacía para tomar un vuelo hasta el aeropuerto internacional LAX, dejando atrás a todos sus amigos, compañeros y... al dueño de su corazón. Una nueva aventura empezaba para él pero no la iba a disfrutar si no tenía a Aomine a su lado para compartirla.

~ ~ ~

La luz del atardecer entraba por la enorme cristalera iluminando aquel lugar donde cientos de personas caminaban en ambos sentidos, arrastrando su equipaje con prisa para no perder el avión o para ir hacia la salida y reencontrarse con su familia o amigos. Aquella multitud tenía prisa por llegar a su destino, toda excepto por una persona. El cristal reflejaba la imagen de un hombre alto que observaba los edificios a lo lejos con nostalgia. Sus facciones eran más maduras y no había rastro del adolescente que una vez fue, pero no era el único signo de que el tiempo había pasado por él: sus ojos transmitían más experiencia y sabiduría y su cuerpo estaba más terso y fuerte, incluso había crecido varios centímetros más. Pero algunas características permanecían igual, como aquel cabello rojo como el fuego, las cejas extrañamente divididas en su parte final y aquel anillo que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello aún seguía ahí.

Kagami había abandonado el lugar en el que había vivido los últimos tres años, se había marchado de Estados Unidos, pero no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Era hora de volver a su hogar y su hogar era Aomine, debía y necesitaba regresar y tratar de recuperarle a cualquier precio. Era el momento oportuno para intentarlo, no debería haber ningún obstáculo externo que le impidiera estar con él, Aomine debía estar a punto de licenciarse y, por lo tanto, ya no estaría en el equipo de baloncesto y su entrenador no podría interponerse. Sólo esperaba que el hombre que todavía amaba no se hubiera marchado a otra ciudad y pudiera localizarle.

Por su parte, había tenido la suerte de encontrar una laguna legal en su contrato que le permitió rescindirlo y regresar antes de que finalizaran los cinco años. No iba a mentir y decir que había odiado su estancia allí porque había aprendido mucho de los diferentes jugadores con los que se había enfrentado y también de sus propios compañeros, pero... siempre había sentido ese vacío en su interior que le impedía disfrutar al cien por cien de los retos que se le presentaron. Tenía un hueco en su corazón que ni siquiera el baloncesto podía llenar, sólo había una única persona capaz de hacerlo y era Aomine Daiki.

El pelirrojo agarró con mayor firmeza el asa de su maleta y emprendió su camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto internacional de Narita. Necesitaba ducharse y descansar, ya que había sido un vuelo muy largo y agotador y sólo quería llegar a la habitación de hotel que había reservado. Al tener amigos allí, cualquiera pensaría que pediría que le dejasen pasar unos días allí hasta que encontrara un lugar al que mudarse para vivir, pero la verdad era que no había avisado a nadie de su regreso. En cuanto se vio libre, volver a ver a Aomine fue lo único que ocupó su mente mientras realizaba los preparativos de su retorno a toda prisa, en su cabeza no había sitio para nadie más y se le olvidó por completo contarles que estaría en Japón muy pronto.

Tras coger un taxi, llegó al hotel y subió hasta su habitación, donde dejó la maleta a un lado después de coger una muda limpia y se encerró en el aseo para darse un relajante baño. Una vez limpio, se dejó caer sobre la cama y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

En cuanto el sol salió dando inicio a un nuevo día, Kagami se puso en pie y se preparó para salir. Iría a buscar a Aomine para hablar con él y tratar de conseguir su perdón pero sin contarle lo que realmente pasó tres años atrás, no quería que él cargara con ese peso. Nada más atravesar la salida del hotel, cogió el metro hasta el barrio donde vivía su ex novio y se bajó en la parada más cercana, caminó hasta la casa de la familia Aomine y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se quedó paralizado por el miedo. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo parecido, pero era comprensible sabiendo que, tras el historial que habían compartido ambos y la forma en que se separaron, Daiki no se iba a alegrar de verle.

Kagami cogió aire deshaciéndose del miedo, aunque no de los nervios, tocó al timbre y aguardó con el corazón en un puño a que alguien al otro lado le abriera. La espera estaba siendo toda una tortura, a cada segundo que pasaba, su pulso aumentaba de manera considerable y los nervios provocaron que comenzara a sudar, sin embargo, esas manifestaciones de la inquietud que padecía fueron aplacándose cuando nadie acudió a su llamada. Parecía que la casa estaba vacía en aquel instante, por lo que Kagami, desilusionado, dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en la calle, la puerta se abrió a su espalda sorprendiéndole. De nuevo, su corazón latió a gran velocidad al imaginarse que, tras él, se encontraba la persona más importante en el mundo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – escuchó una voz de una mujer que reconoció como la madre de Aomine.

El nerviosismo le atacó de nuevo, no esperaba que su primer encuentro con un miembro de la familia Aomine fuera con Hana. Ella y su marido eran las únicas personas que conocían el tipo de relación que mantenían ambos jóvenes y seguramente Daiki le habría contado la forma en que rompieron y el motivo, por lo que temía su reacción. Hana podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotectora con su hijo y más siendo el único que tenía, así que debía estar extremadamente enfadada con él.

Una idea cruzó su cabeza: fingir que no la había escuchado y seguir su camino al darse cuenta de que no parecía haberle reconocido, pero al segundo siguiente, la desechó. Sería un mal comienzo para su reconciliación con Aomine si lo hacía. Giró sobre sí mismo y miró a la cara a la mujer que le observaba curiosa desde el umbral de su hogar. Vio cómo Hana abría la boca y se la cubría con una mano sorprendida al reconocerle, aunque lo que no pudo ver ni esperarse era que se le lanzara al cuello y lo abrazase con fuerza. El pelirrojo se desconcertó, no era la reacción que esperaba.

\- Oh, dios mío. Mírate, estás hecho todo un hombre – exclamó Hana inspeccionándole de arriba abajo tras terminar el abrazo.

\- Eh... gracias – balbuceó Kagami extrañado por aquella amable bienvenida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Estados Unidos?

\- Sí, pero... em... ¿Está Dai en casa? – cambió de tema porque se sentía incómodo y quería irse cuanto antes.

\- No, cielo, salió hace un rato.

\- Oh, de acuerdo – dijo decepcionado - ¿Sabe si volverá pronto?

\- Aunque haya pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, puedes seguir tuteándome – sonrió con cariño – Y no, no sé cuándo regresará pero puedo decirte dónde está ahora.

\- Se... Te lo agradecería mucho – se corrigió al notar que la mujer fruncía el ceño.

\- Se fue al Maji Burger – le informó – lo más probable es que aún siga allí.

\- Muchas gracias. Será mejor que me vaya ya.

\- Ha sido un placer volver a verte. Espero que te pases en otra ocasión a hacernos una visita, aquí siempre serás bienvenido.

Kagami asintió confundido por tanta cortesía y se marchó de allí. Emprendió su camino hacia el restaurante de comida rápida donde estaba Aomine, pensando en que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No comprendía cómo era posible que Hana le hubiese tratado tan bien, con tanta amabilidad y calidez como si fuera su propio hijo. ¡Si hasta le había dicho dónde se hallaba Daiki! Lo normal hubiese sido que no quisiera que se acercara a él tras el daño que le ocasionó. Tenía la sensación de haberse despertado en un universo paralelo donde nunca se había marchado y aún era novio de Aomine.

Continuó el trayecto durante quince minutos hasta que pudo vislumbrar el Maji Burger al otro lado de la carretera. Se aproximó hasta el paso de peatones y esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera verde para poder cruzar, pero mientras lo hacía, sus ojos captaron una escena que le descorazonó. A través del enorme ventanal de cristal pudo ver a Aomine sentado en una de las mesas, pero no estaba solo, sino acompañado de Kise. No tendría por qué afectarle que quedasen, eran compañeros y amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la forma en que se comportaban entre ellos no era normal entre dos amigos. Estaban demasiado acaramelados.

Aomine tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kise y le hablaba cerca del oído, mientras que el rubio le acariciaba suavemente el torso y a veces le daba de comer, todo esto sin dejar de sonreír ninguno de los dos. Parecían una pareja de enamorados y aquello le hizo deprimirse. Ahora entendía por qué la madre de Aomine había sido tan amable con él y le había dicho dónde se encontraba omitiendo que había quedado con su nuevo novio. Ésa había sido su venganza, quería hacerle daño enseñándole que su hijo le había olvidado y era feliz con alguien más.

El semáforo cambió de color dando paso a los peatones, pero en lugar de cruzar, Kagami dio media vuelta alejándose. Caminó cabizbajo aguantándose las enormes ganas de llorar que se apoderaron de él al saber que había perdido definitivamente al amor de su vida. Estaba claro que se había olvidado de él y había rehecho su vida con alguien que parecía hacerle feliz y además compartía su pasión por el baloncesto. ¿Cómo iba a tratar de recuperarle ahora? No podía, no iba a entrometerse en esa relación, no iba a quitarle de nuevo su felicidad ni herirle de nuevo. Sólo deseaba lo mejor para Aomine, así que, aunque fuese muy duro, le dejaría en paz y ni siquiera permitiría que le viese otra vez. Ya se buscaría la vida en otra ciudad, porque si se quedaba allí, tarde o temprano, se encontrarían.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta de a dónde había ido a parar. Frente a él estaba aquel rincón del parque escondido por los cerezos que Aomine y él encontraron un día por casualidad y que desde entonces se había convertido en su lugar especial, donde se escapaban para estar a solas y jugar al baloncesto pese a la dificultad de hacerlo sobre la arena del sitio. Inconscientemente, sus pies le habían llevado hasta el lugar donde había compartido la mayoría de los mejores momentos con el que fue su novio. Allí se sentían libres, podían demostrarse cuánto se amaban sin que nadie les descubriera... podían ser ellos mismos.

Kagami sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos felices en los que todo era mejor, en los que aún tenía a Aomine a su lado retándole, sonriéndole, besándole y dejándose llevar por la pasión. Se acercó hasta uno de los cerezos y se sentó sobre el manto de pétalos que el árbol había formado en su base, apoyándose en el tronco. Puede que ya no pudiese volver a estar con Aomine, pero nadie podría arrebatarle los momentos que había vivido con él, eso era algo que siempre conservaría en su corazón, por lo que cerró los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro y se dejó llevar por aquellos recuerdos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí en aquella posición, pero creyó que ya iba siendo hora de regresar al hotel y pensar qué iba a hacer a partir de aquel instante, así que se incorporó lentamente y, tras hacerlo, se estiró para desentumecer sus músculos y, de paso, desperezarse. Aquel lugar le daba mucha paz por lo que significaba para él y también por el agradable ambiente, así que se había relajado un poco más de la cuenta. El pelirrojo continuó estirándose sin percatarse de la llegada de otra persona.

Aomine se había quedado paralizado al ver a Kagami frente a él. Sabía que se trataba de él, no tenía duda alguna y no sólo se debía al distintivo color de su cabello, cualquiera podía tintarse de ese color. Había pasado mucho tiempo con él y le había visto de muchas formas así que reconocería en cualquier parte su ancha espalda, su cuerpo, la manera de moverse y estirarse, sus gestos... conocía cada mínimo detalle de ese pelirrojo y no podía pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos.

Kagami se giró para marcharse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un balón fue derecho hacia él con fuerza y no tuvo más remedio que atraparlo entre sus manos para que no le golpeara el pecho. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver quién la había lanzado aquella pelota de baloncesto cuando un puño se estrelló contra su mejilla haciéndole tambalearse, teniendo que soltar una mano y apoyarla sobre el tronco más cercano.

Quejidos de dolor era todo lo que salía de la boca del pelirrojo mientras abría los ojos y alzaba el rostro para saber quién le había golpeado, aunque tenía una ligera idea de quién podía haber sido. Frente a él, se hallaba Aomine, quien trataba de recuperar el equilibrio perdido por la fuerza usada en aquel puñetazo.

\- Vale, ésa me la merecía – afirmó imaginando que seguía enfadado con él mientras volvía a sujetar el balón con ambas manos tras recuperar también el equilibrio, y daba un paso hacia delante.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esa frase, cuando un segundo puño se estampó contra su otra mejilla sin que pudiera preverlo, con tal fuerza que le lanzó hacia atrás chocándose de espaldas contra el árbol que segundos antes había usado de apoyo.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe éste? – se quejó abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula con la mano.

La instintiva reacción del pelirrojo al ver que Aomine se acercaba a él con cara de muy pocos amigos, fue usar la pelota como escudo colocándola frente a su rostro a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

\- Te lo juro, he aprendido la lección: no romper nunca contigo – chillaba temiendo que el hombre frente a él volviera a pegarle.

Kagami cerró los ojos con más fuerza cuando oyó las pisadas de Aomine demasiado cerca y esperó a que el golpe llegara, pero nunca lo hizo. Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de la impresión cuando, en su lugar, recibió un beso en los labios lleno de todo tipo de emociones, aunque pudo distinguir una sobre todas las demás... amor. Estaba confundido, no lograba entender por qué Aomine le besaba, aunque no se iba a quejar, sino que aprovecharía la ocasión ya que no sabía si volvería a tener otra oportunidad como ésa. Sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse disfrutando de esos labios que tanto había añorado desde que se fue a otro continente.

Notaba cómo Daiki intensificaba el contacto agarrando su nuca y metiendo la lengua en su boca con pasión, marcando el ritmo que a él le gustaba. Sólo pudo dejarse llevar por el lado dominante de Aomine, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que el beso no duró mucho más.

\- El segundo puñetazo te lo debía desde el día que rompiste conmigo – le aclaró Aomine antes de que Kagami pudiera recuperarse y preguntarle el motivo de ese beso – Estaba tan cabreado contigo que salí con prisa de tu casa y se me olvidó dártelo. Lo he estado guardando y cultivando desde entonces para cuando volvieras.

\- Creía que en el primero estaba también incluida la forma en que te traté en ese momento.

\- No, el primero ha sido porque aún estoy enfadado contigo por no contarme nada.

La expresión en el rostro de Kagami era de confusión. Aquello había sido una clara indirecta, pero era imposible que Aomine conociese la verdad, solamente él y su antiguo entrenador lo sabían, estaban a solas cuando hablaron y dudaba mucho que el entrenador se lo contase, no habría ganado nada haciéndolo.

\- Sé lo que hiciste por mí – le confirmó sin tapujos logrando que la confusión del pelirrojo se transformase en asombro.

\- Pero, ¿cómo...?

\- Escuché cómo el entrenador comentaba enfadado a su ayudante lo que hiciste. Renunciaste al equipo para que no me echara a mí, te sacrificaste para que yo tuviera mi oportunidad de brillar. Me impresionó, enfadó y conmovió al mismo tiempo. También se burló de lo que le dijiste sobre que volverías a por mí, que nadie te impediría estar conmigo, que suplicarías por mi perdón una y un millón de veces si era necesario. Pues bien, aquí estoy. He esperado todo este tiempo aunque creía que tendría que esperar por dos años más a que llegase el momento.

\- ¿Me has estado... esperando? Pero... ¿y Kise? – preguntó confuso.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Salís juntos, ¿no? – comentó apenado.

\- ¿Salir? ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó desconcertado Aomine.

\- Antes te he visto disfrutando de una melosa cita con él en Maji Burger. Tu madre me ha enviado allí como venganza, supongo que quería que viera que me has olvidado.

\- Sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre – le soltó incrédulo - ¿Te hubiese besado si fuese así? Mejor no contestes – se adelantó antes de que Kagami soltara alguna tontería que le enfadara – No estoy con Kise, solamente le estaba ayudando con un tipo al que rechazó pero que sigue insistiendo, incluso le ha seguido hasta allí, así que he fingido ser su novio para que se rinda y le deje en paz. Ya te he dicho que te he estado esperando. Y en cuanto a mi madre, seguro que ella sólo quería ayudar, le conté la verdad en cuanto la descubrí y te está muy agradecida por no destruir mi carrera. Siempre me dice que fue una gran demostración del amor que me profesas – le aclaró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Kagami se sentía avergonzado y un idiota por haber malinterpretado la situación, sobre todo con respecto a Hana, al final resultaba que todo lo había hecho por su propio bien, para que pudiera reencontrarse con su hijo. Al saber que el hombre que amaba estaba soltero y sin compromiso, se arrodilló e inclinó ante él con una profunda reverencia que sorprendió a Aomine.

\- Lo siento. Siento haberte dejado aquí creyendo que no me importabas nada, que prefería ser una estrella de la NBA antes que estar contigo – se disculpó – haré lo que sea con tal de conseguir tu perdón y compensarte por todo el daño que te causé.

\- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y por eso te perdono, pero la próxima vez, si es que la hay, más te vale que me cuentes lo que ocurre realmente – le advirtió extendiendo una mano hacia Kagami para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Te le prometo, no volverá a ocurrir, siempre seré honesto contigo. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, no aguantaba estar lejos de ti y por eso he vuelto. Casi habrás terminado la carrera y no estarás más tiempo en el equipo de la universidad – dijo tomando la mano de Aomine para ponerse de pie.

\- De hecho, hace un tiempo que no formo parte del equipo – le contó masajeándose el cuello como si la noticia no fuera importante – no podía seguir tras descubrir la verdad, no con un entrenador que chantajea a sus jugadores.

\- Pero...

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir y no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte – le interrumpió adivinando los pensamientos del pelirrojo al ver su cara de preocupación – poco después, un representante de los Hitachi Sunrockers me ofreció jugar con ellos, me vio en uno de los partidos universitarios y le gustó mi forma de jugar. Juego a veces porque mi universidad se rehúsa a darle mi titularidad a la otra universidad, pero pronto seré titular porque conmigo tienen la victoria asegurada ya que... el único que puede vencerme soy yo – aseguró con arrogancia – Sólo faltan un par de papeles burocráticos entre universidades y podré jugar todos los partidos con el nuevo equipo.

Kagami no pudo evitar echarse a reír, pese a odiar aquella frase que Aomine repetía hasta la saciedad, se dio cuenta de que hasta eso había echado de menos de él. Le alegraba que al final todo hubiese acabado bien para el amor de si vida, por fin tenía la oportunidad de iluminar la cancha con su luz y avanzar en su carrera como jugador profesional.

\- ¿Cómo has podido regresar ahora? Firmaste un contrato de cinco años y dudo que te hayan dejado ir sin algún tipo de penalización – le acudió esa duda a Aomine.

\- Encontré una laguna legal en él y pude librarme de cumplirlo por completo.

Aomine se acercó lentamente hacia él mirándole con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado la manera de volver a mí... – le dijo tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban – porque aún me debes tu trasero y llevas tres años de retraso, así que espabila – le dio una palmada en una nalga mientras sonreía con malicia.

A Kagami le encantaba tener sexo con Aomine y anhelaba probar su cuerpo de nuevo, pero... temía por su trasero. Si antes solían hacerlo una vez al día, ahora era capaz de hacerlo tres veces al día con tal de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Podré volver a sentarme, ¿no? – bromeó aunque al ver que la sonrisa de Aomine se ensanchaba con un toque vengativo, supo que quería decirle que ni lo soñase. Le iba a dar mucha caña.

\- Y aún no hemos hablado de los intereses. Vas a tener que mimar mucho al "Gran Daiki" todas las mañanas – señaló su entrepierna – ha estado falto de cariño durante mucho tiempo.

\- Creo que buscaré una laguna legal para rescindir este contrato – sonrió Kagami.

\- No encontrarás ninguna, los que yo hago son blindados. Y te advierto que, si intentas escaquearte de alguna otra forma, te esposaré a la cama. Soy policía... bueno... estoy casi a punto de entrar al cuerpo de oficiales – le avisó sin dejar de sonreír pese a que le acababa de decir que sólo era el novato.

\- ¡Ah! Entonces aún no tienes esposas – sonrió Kagami con cierto toque bromista –todavía no eres oficialmente policía – le rebatió muy seguro.

\- ¿Quién dice que no tengo? – dijo con picardía.

\- Vas a tener que demostrar tu afirmación. Hasta que no las vea en mis muñecas, no me lo creeré – le provocó Kagami rozando sus labios.

\- Entonces, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa – le siguió la corriente.

Ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más y acabaron besándose con pasión y entre risas. Habían estado mucho tiempo separados, durante el cual ninguno de los dos había dejado de pensar en el otro y en el que sus sentimientos por el otro no habían disminuido ni un poco, por eso ahora era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y todo continuara con normalidad.

\- Vamos – le dijo Aomine tras separarse, cogiéndole la mano y tirando de él.

\- Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo – bromeó.

\- Ya te he dicho que me debes tres años más intereses, será mejor que nos pongamos cuanto antes a recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero antes de ir a mi casa, tenemos que pasarnos por otro sitio.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó extrañado.

\- A comprarte un flotador para que puedas sentarte después de lo que te espera hoy.

Kagami estalló en carcajadas, ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderle pese al tiempo y la distancia. Seguía igual de loco que siempre, pero le amaba así y siempre lo haría, ya se encargaría de demostrárselo cada día durante el resto de su vida.

FIN


End file.
